How Obvious
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Chouji, like always, is hungry. Shikamaru, unlike always, is also hungry. The difference is that Shikamaru's hunger has nothing to do with food.


(Chouji P.O.V.)

Concerned for my best friend, I bend forward so that I'm leaning over him as we sit at our usual cloud watching spot. I've never heard him make that sound before; a kind of breathy, moan-like noise that kind of sounded as if he had just said 'ah, fuck'. The cigarette he had been smoking is absently put out and then tossed aside, all without Shikamaru moving any muscles aside from his one arm and eyes still closed. Something is upsetting him, I can tell from the draw between his eyebrows.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

Usually, I would just wait till he told me himself, except this kind of thing has been happening for weeks now. I just can't understand what's wrong with him. When I get no answer, I reach out and shake him gently till he looks up at me with extremely dark eyes. He doesn't look irritated, just like he was deep in...weird thoughts. His eyes look like they caught some kind of fire.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, Shikamaru! Whatever's wrong has been bothering you for-...WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Shikamaru had stood up and began walking away as simple as that. He really didn't want me to worry about it...what could it be?

"I'm hungry, so I'm heading home. You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, okay..."

Two years ago, Shikamaru and I had moved in together. Really, it was the best thing we could have done. We've been friends for years and we know what not to do and what can be done. When we had wanted to move out of our parents' homes, we made plans of where we wanted to go and Shikamaru figured out what it would cost. For both of us to be comfortable, we decided that sharing an apartment would be best and, honestly, I preferred it than to living alone. I think Shikamaru does too, because he never says anything about 'troublesome' or 'drags' after passing through the door. This was our place, our safe haven.

Passing through said door, I'm already stripping out of my armor, mind busy on what I would be cooking. When Shikamaru said 'I'm hungry, so I'm heading home', that meant that I'm heading home with him to cook the food. I don't mind, I actually love to cook. Rummaging through the kitchen cupboards, I don't even bother to ask what he wants to eat. Looking at each thing, I can already hear his reply in my head, so I pass on until I come across something I know he wants to eat tonight. When he comes back out later, I know he'll ask how it's cooking and will know exactly what I'm cooking. It's just something that happens from depending on each other for so long. Humming softly, I move around preparing the plate, eating BBQ chips while doing so.

I know he's there before he even bothers to make it obvious. It doesn't bother me that Shikamaru will sit at the table for somewhere between five and ten minutes before doing anything. I would like to know what he thinks about in that time...In the two years we've lived together, Shikamaru has done that every morning, lunch, dinner and any other occasion where we're in the kitchen.

Thirteen minutes pass by and he still hasn't done anything. I think I have serious reason to be worried now. Yeah, he's lazy, but he's not random. He does everything on time...Turning around, I nearly drop the plate I'm holding and the chips in my other hand are soundly crushed when I accidentally squeeze them. I'll have to yell at Shikamaru for ruining perfectly good chips later...after I find out WHY HE'S STANDING SO CLOSE! The mere movement of turning around caused me to come in contact with Shikamaru, our chests brushing against each other. I feel the scarlet wash my face as I look nearly eye to eye with Shikamaru. I had always noticed ever since I had first became taller than him just how little height separates us.

"Chouji."

"..Y-Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well, it's almost done, you know. You could have just waited at the table!"

"I ate earlier."

"...Wait, then what do you mean you're hungry?"

For an Akamichi, being constantly hungry is normal. For a Nara, it's like they didn't eat at all! Now Shikamaru is doing this and it's confusing.

"Chouji, how long have we known each other?"

"Well, I've known you for almost my whole life, what does that have to do with anything?"

"We know everything about each other, right?"

"I would think so, what are you getting at already!?"

"Then we really are just an old married couple."

"WHAT?!?!"

I had something I wanted to say...I think. I really don't know. Where had he gotten that? An old married couple, that would mean that-well- that we were dating or...or in love, right? I open my mouth to ask but nothing comes out. Instead something comes in, and I gasp as Shikamaru's tongue slips past my lips. My hands tremble and I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing.

Then I'm lost and I can only feel what we're doing and it feels good. For a few amazing minutes, all there is is touching. Then I smell something burning...

"Oh no!! Shikamaru, move!! The food is burning!"

Never, ever let good food go to waste. As an Akamichi, that is practically our saying. As Shikamaru reaches around my frantic movements to save Brunch, he turns off the oven, something I honestly didn't think to do for some reason, and then we're off snogging again, having been snagged and turned back around by my best friend...I don't mind, really I don't. As long as the food's safe, this is just fine...

When we pull apart again, for no other reason than to just breathe, he chuckles and I can feel the wild fire spreading over my face again.

"How Troublesome, I thought you were smarter than that."

I stare at him, confused. Then I realize what he means and the blush spreads past my navel to other areas. Oh, I know exactly what he means. After all, some people believe we can read each other's minds.

"Well, you never made it obvious..."

"tsch, I made it so obvious, even Naruto was asking about it. You just didn't think I could feel like that for you."

Which is true. When someone gorgeous like Shikamaru looks at people like me, it's easy not to catch on when someone's got the hots for you. I turn away to finish brunch. My hands are trembling and I don't bother to try and stop them, now I'm so hot and bothered. And embarrassed, how didn't I notice this earlier?

His one hand comes to rest on top of mine as I'm stirring the sauce. The oven is turned off again. Turning around to scold him, I realize that that's the sexiest smirk that I have ever seen.

"Chouji, I'm hungry. Let's worry about the food later."

"Wh-what?! Well...I'm hungry..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you starve. Trust me."

"Shikamaru!..."

"Feed me."

Then I am lead to his bedroom, and at first, I'm not sure why. The moment we're in, I more than just feel Shikamaru there, it's like all of my senses are hyperactive. Then his hands are trailing down my rust covered clothes and his breathe is on my neck, and I realize something before I stop thinking all together: I know exactly why we're here, and it feels good...

(Shikamaru P.O.V.)

Tsch, how troublesome. It took him seven years to figure it out. Honestly, if I thought affording one apartment would take two people, don't you think Chouji would have caught on that I'd rather live in a crappy little apartment then pay unnecessarily? It's not like I'd be there often...

All those times I sit at the kitchen table and stare at him, what does he think I was doing? I was staring at his virgin ass, not wondering how dinner was going to turn out. It's sad that I had to walk up to him and molest him in front of his food to get a point across. But at least the point was delicious...it was '_in_ _Chouji _delicious.

I knew having Chouji to sleep in my bed would help me sleep better. One hand holding one chubby ass cheek, just because it feels good, and the other in the wild mane of brown honey, I realize that I've slept three hours more than usual. Hmmm....

"Shika?"

His voice is so drowsy, it's cute. he's curled up like the biggest teddy bear. But he's not, he's my butterfly. I listen for what he has to say...I already know what he's going to say, I just want to hear him say it.

"I love you too."

I smirk as he falls back asleep. I know Chouji, I know.

* * *

I've had this on live journal for just about a year now. I decided to bring it here! This is my first ever ShikaChou story, and I was very proud of it at the time… Now… It's still awesome, but it's lost some of it's zest to me.


End file.
